The present disclosure is related to automated analytics. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to the detection of irregular behavior in push notifications.
Advances have been made in the field of automated analytics in that the results from such automated analytics may be reported in a push notification system operating periodically recurring intervals, the results from the automated analysis are pushed to one or more users or recipients, such as an e-mail. This is viewed as an improvement over earlier pull reporting systems wherein a user would query the automated analysis system in order to retrieve the results of the analysis.
Due to the increases in storage power and reduced storage costs, the use of data warehouses and technologies that enable the management of video data and extraction of knowledge out of the video data has increased. In fields such as video monitoring systems, the amount of information is growing which has resulted in the transition from pulling reports to pushing reports, as noted above. While the transition from pulling reports to pushing reports has involved challenges to automation and integration from a technical standpoint, the expansion of pushing reports or notifications from an automated analysis system gives rise to further integration and workflow challenges.
When frequently pushed results are normal or uneventful, a user's own process in receiving and viewing the pushed results can adapt such that rather than reviewing the pushed results, the pushed results are not reviewed and routed to a separate folder. In such cases, the pushed results may only be reviewed by the user after the user has been notified through other channels that an undesirable event has occurred.